Eve Ate It First
by KeyBella
Summary: Sam ran away from home after graduation she fled to CT and changed her name. Years later when she gets the call that her father had a stroke, she finds herself back in Amity, and meets up with Danny again, after promising herself she'd stay away.


The fog was just beginning to set again as the train cut through it like a rip in a blanket of thick, swishy paper. Samantha Manson or as she was going to be called after she settled, Evelyn Adams sat in her seat, twiddling her thumbs, as she looked down at her worn combat boots.

They were scraped, and looked as if they'd been through hell and back, but she loved them all the same. They'd been a gift from him. She missed him a lot, and as much as she hated to push her feelings down for the raven haired boy she'd left behind, she knew that she was going to have to.

"Miss? Miss? Are you awake? We're at your stop. Miss?"

Sam looked up at the man who was leaning towards her. He was an older African-American gentleman with a strong jaw and naturally stern features, but he looked nice, and she could tell he was friendly.

"Oh. Yeah. Uhm, I'm sorry. I'm awake. We're here?" she asked him, shaking her head to rid herself of her groggy thoughts.

"Yes. We're here. Hartford, Connecticut." The usher smiled at her. He took a look at her luggage, and gave a curious frown. "Amity Park, California? Wow, darling. That's pretty far from here. Visiting family, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sam smiled at the older man. "No. I'm moving. I'm having the rest of my things privately shipped. I've got a loft all ready for me." she explained.

"Oh! Well how pleasant to see a young lady like yourself starting off all on her own. I live in Hartford, it's a pleasant place. The name's Darius "Gunner" Farley. Call me anything you like except 'that old fool'. That's my wife's pet name for me." He chuckled.

Sam laughed. "My name's...Evelyn. Evelyn Adams. You can call me Eve."

"Eve? That's a beautiful name. Might I call you Evie?" Darius inquired.

"You can call me anything you like except 'gothic freak'." Sam laughed.

Darius joined in, and grabbed a suitcase of Sam's. Sam smiled polietly and thanked him.

"So you live here in Hartford?" Sam asked.

"That's right, Miss. Adams." Darius answered.

"Eve. Or Evie as you said before," Sam told him beaming. "Oh...then why do you have train duty? Wouldn't you like to be at home with your family?...If you don't mind me asking." she added.

"Oh no, it's fine. My wife Stella and my daughter Katherine are always so busy...Katherine's got a family of her own. And Stella's a nurse down at St. Parlish. It's lonely at home by myself. So I try to get out a little. I've always wanted to adventure...see the world a bit. This is the only way to do so, seeing as I'm not really much of a "moneybags" as most of these folk are." Darius explained, as they loaded all of her belongings off of the train.

"Oh. I see." Sam said, feeling guilty knowing that she ran away from such luxury when the regular average people that she strived to surround herself around would be grateful to even see half of what she'd just come from.

"That's a very creative outlet. Travel. My parents loved to travel." Sam smiled, trying to shake off all bitterness from her voice.

Even if she had sounded bitter and angry, Darius either didn't notice, or chose not to. "Yes. That is it. Now, where's your ride?" Darius asked her.

"Oh...yeah..." Sam remembered. "Knew I forgot something..." she muttered to herself.

Darius gave a loud, booming chuckle so great that Sam thought his chest would explode. She blinked in confusion, just staring blankly at the man.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Evie. I'll take care of ya'h. My shift's about over, so as if they'll notice if I dock out a little. C'mon. My Charlie's just over the parking lot fence." He guestured.

"Charlie? Is that an old type of car?" Sam asked, as she followed Darius.

"Nah. That's the name of my old Caddy." Darius explained.

Moments later Samantha Manson found herself in a shiny white old Cadillac, with a song called "Shotgun" playing on the old radio. As they drove away from the train station, once in awhile chatting amicably before settling back into a comfortable silence, Sam looked at her new surroundings. Before glancing at her new friend who was humming to himself as he tapped the steering wheel, and once in awhile asking Sam for further directions from her MapQuest paper which she held clutched in her delicate hands.

As they stopped at a red light, Sam closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the old car.

"Welcome to Hartford, Evelyn Adams." she thought to herself.

* * *

Yay! New fic. I know, I know. Where are my older ones I'm working on? I'm perfecting them!!! I want them to be absolutely perfect, but yes, they are all typed up, as are five new ones. Six including this. I hope you guys like this!

DivaGurl277


End file.
